Who's Who in the FEZ
The common folk are all important in their own way, but only the most famous and most bold stay in the memory of the urban pedestrians. This page is dedicated to the important people of the Hong Kong FEZ. If you make it to the list, you can value yourself as a 'person of interest'. Just remember to opt the privacy filters. The Movers Hong Kong City Council Executive Council Chairman Deng Sai-Kan. Backed by Xiao-Renraku and ECT. Contract negotiator, helped Renraku to purchase Xiao Tech from Evo. Renraku served the favor in another direction and he now sits as the Chairman of the Hong Kong City Council. Served 5 years as a chairman. He is the main reason why NeoNET hasn’t infiltrated the markets. The end of his term in 2072 puts enormous pressures on Renraku to find another diplomat to replace Sai-Kan. Other investors may or may not be so keen to keep NeoNET out of the Zone. Executive Council Member Diego Mangabat Supported by Daiatsu and the pro-immigration groups. Being a Filipino immigrant who worked his way up from a laborer to the regional vice president of Daiatsu in Hong Kong. His appeal stems from his layman character, dressing in bright, tropical clothing and plain speech. His term ends in 2072 and no word from has been heard from Diego for a rerun. Executive council member Yi Jing-Ze Yi Jing-Ze is the art matriarch of Hong Kong, as she is on many of the boards of museums and galleries of Hong Kong. She started her career as an economist in the services of Wuxing Financial Services. Now retired from financial life, she spends her days elegantly watching over the city as one of the council members and attempts to improve culture in Hong Kong. Though she does this from a conservative viewpoint. Being anti-immigration with a vengeance, she won’t hesitate to cut public support for welfare. Her term ends in 2074. Executive council member William Wu Term ends in 2074, backed by Yokogawa, Mitsuhama and other Japanese corps William Wu is said to be the local hero of Hong Kong. He served in the Petrovski Security back in the day while it handled law enforcement and was the commander of the Organized Crime Task Force. He also was involved in the Yokogawa’s Crisis Management, which handles the fire departments and hospitals. Being a man of positive fame, he was gladly accepted into the City Council even though he lacks the political skills. But he still knows his way around bureaucracy due to his civil service experience. Due to need to fight terrorism within the city limits, William has been able to gain funding to emergency services and infrastructure improvement. This has focused attacks from the Chinese end of the table, Madam Yi Jing-Ze and parent company Wuxing are not pleased with Japanese influence invading the city. Executive council member Mei Sterling Ms. Sterling has made a fortune with self-help programs and is now one of the most prestigious elf bazillionaire in Hong Kong. These programs were scouted out by the Horizon Group, which in return for her success, offered her a steady medium for advertisement. Now she uses her fame on the City Council to support media deregulation. Being fierce and swift, she begins to find opposition among the table. For supporting foreign investment, the conservatives have taken her more serious than ever. Her term ends in 2074. Executive council member Tai Kong Tai Kong is retired general of a mercenary outfit, Combat, Inc. He is the most valued metahuman in the city, and it has not been an easy task for a troll. His stalwart efforts to supply Ares with military equipment and a boon of investment made him the perfect candidate for Ares and other military contractors to support into the City Council. 9x9 terrorist attacks only furthered his ambition to militarize the city limits. However, his attempts to disrupt the immigration problem have been made with devastation, since it would strike badly against cheap immigrant labour. His term ends in 2076 Executive council member Shan Shan may not be the most famous dragon in Asia, but he still is a DRAGON inside the Hong Kong City Council. He’s mysterious being, but is known to enjoy a good gamble and is prominent with mah-jongg. He is the mediator in the council and often uses the conflicts of politicians and their corporations to push his own agendas, and is backed by many smaller corporations who otherwise couldn’t be heard in the city politics. Executive council member Dr. David Tan Dr. Tan is a distinguished bodysculpting surgeon with contacts and friendships all around corporate executives. His ideals and camaraderie made him a perfect candidate harmless enough for clashing parties. Now inside the circles, many of the corporations yet to hear their plea are starting to turn on Tan behalf to advance their cause, or make sure that he won’t become an enemy for the insiders.